


Your true colours

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of 50 sentences over different themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your true colours

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10 February 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#01 Walking

Every morning, walking down the corridors, Kurt hopes to spot Finn 'cause it would mean starting the day in the best way possible.

 

#02 Waltz

Kurt has seen many romantic movies, and in such a great part of them couples dance, so it isn't strange that at night, before going to sleep he imagines him and Finn dancing a waltz together.

 

#03 Wishes

And since the first time he has seen Finn every time his birthday comes and he has to blow out the candles he wishes for Finn to be his.

 

#04 Wonder

Kurt can't help to remain speechless in front of the wonder which is hidden behind Finn's goofy, sweet smiles.

 

#05 Worry

As the words "I honestly love you" escape his lips, Kurt is worried of having said too much.

 

#06 Whimsy

And requesting a kiss every time they are alone for Kurt is not being whimsy at all.

 

#07 Waste

Being thrown into the dumpster wasn't painful in itself, it was painful to see Finn standing there, doing nothing to prevent it.

 

#08 Whiskey and rum

It was a Saturday night and they had gone out together, Finn had taken a whiskey and he had taken a rum, Kurt liked the way the two tastes mixed into his mouth as they kissed.

 

#09 War

And if having Finn was a lost war against Quinn and Rachel Kurt was anyway willing to fight.

 

#10 Weddings

Kurt knows it is stupid, but he likes to look at pictures of weddings and wedding dresses and daydream about a world in which Finn would marry him with no hesitation.

 

#11 Birthday

And Kurt spends hours at night trying to figure out what he can give to Finn for his birthday.

 

#12 Blessing

Kurt knows that his mom from heaven would give her blessing to them if Finn would ever love him back.

 

#13 Bias

And he knows that probably it's just because of what he feels for Finn, but he hates it when Quinn treats him like an idiot and he hates even more when Rachel smiles at him.

 

#14 Burning

Kurt is amazed by how much his skin burns every time that Finn touches him.

 

#15 Breathing

As Kurt looks at Finn walking away with Quinn the lines of No Air pop in his mind, 'cause really it's so difficult to breathe seeing Finn so far away.

 

#16 Breaking

And Kurt can almost hear the sound of his heart breaking when Rachel tells him that he is never going to have a chance with Finn 'cause he is a guy.

 

#17 Belief

When Finn smiles at him Kurt can't help to believe that there's a chance also for his unrequited love.

 

#18 Balloon

Kurt feels his cheeks growing redder as Finn hands him a red balloon, that goofy smile of his shining more strongly than all the lights of the amusement park.

 

#19 Balcony

Kurt wishes he could have been born in an alternative universe where he could be Juliet on the balcony and Finn could be Romeo.

 

#20 Bane

And what he feels for Finn is both is bane and his salvation.

 

#21 Quiet

Finn is asleep by his side and Kurt remains quiet, looking at Finn's sleeping face.

 

#22 Quirks

Kurt loves Finn so much for being able to put up with all his princess-like quirks.

 

#23 Question

As Kurt sits in front of Finn in the silent auditorium there's only one question he wants to ask: "would you ever love me back?"

 

#24 Quarrel

And every time they fight it ends up with him surrounded by Finn's arms, Finn's lips on his own.

 

#25 Quitting

God knows how many times, seeing Finn smiling at Rachel, Kurt has thought to quit the game.

 

#26 Jump

Sometimes they sing Jump when they are alone at Kurt's house, jumping on Kurt's bed and kissing every time they fall down on the mattress.

 

#27 Jester

Sometimes Kurt can't help to laugh at what a jester Finn can be.

 

#28 Jousting

Sometimes Kurt fantasizes about Finn being one of those knights who jousted in the Middle Ages, his own fearless knight.

 

#29 Jewel

Kurt can see Finn's kindness shining as a gem under his goofy appearance.

 

#30 Just

Even a kiss just out of curiosity would be enough for Kurt.

 

#31 Smirk

As Kurt notices that Finn is openly looking at his butt as he is dancing along the notes of Single Ladies he can't help to smirk.

 

#32 Sorrow

Sometimes Kurt thinks that Finn should love him only because of all the sorrow he has gone through for him.

 

#33 Stupidity

When he told Mercedes that he had fallen for Finn she said that the quarterback was definitely too stupid for him, but Kurt simply replied that Finn's stupidity definitely had something endearing in it.

 

#34 Serenade

Kurt knows he is going to cry because of joy the moment he opens the window and Finn starts singing under his window.

 

#35 Sarcasm

Kurt chuckles every time that Finn blushes because he calls him cowboy.

 

#36 Sordid

Kurt can't help to find the idea of Finn with a girl somehow sordid.

 

#37 Soliloquy

Sometimes Kurt stands in front of the mirror in his room and tries to convince himself that Kurt Hummel can live also without Finn Hudson's love.

 

#38 Sojourn

The first time they go on a trip together it's for a couple of days, visiting some stupid little town nearby, but for Kurt it's the best trip he has ever done in his life.

 

#39 Share

The best moments are the ones in which they share a little, quick kiss before going on the stage.

 

#40 Solitary

After having been in Finn's arms Kurt knows that he wouldn't stand being alone as he was before.

 

#41 Nowhere

There's no place where Kurt can find peace and stop thinking about Finn, and that little kiss they shared.

#42 Neutral

There's no way Kurt can be a neutral friend when Finn comes to him asking advices about Rachel.

 

#43 Nuance

Kurt probably is the only one who is able to see how many nuances are hidden behind Finn' smiles.

 

#44 Near

Kurt's heart is about to burst every time that he and Finn are near to each other and their bodies lightly brush against each other.

 

#45 Natural

And for Kurt it just comes natural to make love with Finn.

 

#46 Horizon

When he stands side by side with Finn, looking at the sunset, not even the horizon seems so far away.

 

#47 Valiant

Kurt is sure that Finn is the right one, his valiant prince charming.

 

#48 Virtuous

Seeing Finn playing football makes Kurt losing every desire to be virtuous.

 

#49 Victory

And when they won the football match thanks to his kick all that Kurt wanted was Finn to be proud of him.

 

#50 Defeat

Even if probably it will all end up with a defeat Kurt is willing to fight for Finn's heart.


End file.
